Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LBSCR coaches No. 100 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1946 are unknown. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, or Stanley takes his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, they are LNER "Sunshine" four-wheel coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. Appearances Voice Actors * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Annie; Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Chisato Nakajima (Clarabel; Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Saori Goto (Both; Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Both; Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Annie; Germany) * Margrit Strassburger (Clarabel; Germany) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Annie and Clarabel's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * For some reason, almost every line of merchandise gives Annie her shocked face. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * There were originally plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D faces in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. These plans were dropped. Quotes :"Oh come along were rather late! Oh come along were rather late!" :"Were coming along! Were coming along!" - Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel singing, "Thomas and the Guard" :"He's dreadfully rude, we feel quite ashamed! We feel quite ashamed! He's dreadfully rude, we feel quite ashamed. You mustn't be rude you make us ashamed! - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, "Down the Mine" :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures, and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (seperately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (two pack or seperatly) * TOMY/TrackMaster (two versions) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Merchandise Gallery Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Railway Category:Sets of Twins Category:Brown Engines